


Hollstein & Dimwit Squad Roadtrip One Shot

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick lil 'mini-fic' of fleeing Silas U. (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollstein & Dimwit Squad Roadtrip One Shot

“Carmilla will you please stop kicking my seat?”

“Oh shut up Xena I’m only doing it because someone wouldn’t let me drive!”

“Yes Carmilla I would prefer not to die, and I have been in a car with you before and it is terrifying.” 

“Come on Perr you gotta give her a chance.”

“Lafontaine! I did give her a chance and I almost died!”

“Yeah almost being the crucial word here.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re kicking my seat Carm.”

“Because I cannot reach curls without waking up Laura and it is her fault that I am back here. I don’t want to disturb her she’s been in the same position for about two hours. I haven’t seen her get this much sleep in weeks.”

“Well that’s true. Where is a hayloft when you need one?”

“Uh… what?” 

“Nothing big red you wouldn’t understand, it’s kind of a long story and -”

“Well I mean Carmilla it’s not that long of a story, you see Danny Lafontaine and I went to get firewood when we all fled campus leaving Laura and Carmilla alone and when we got back, if you may, Laura’s pants were around her ankles and -”

“Whoah Perr I thought you didn’t see anything.”

“Well I didn’t say I didn’t see anything, I just said I didn’t see much.”

Laura stirred a little and mumbled “Guys shut up, just because I’m asleep doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.” She shot up from Carmilla’s lap, “Wait Perry what did you see that night?”


End file.
